Sektor 8
Prolog thumb|400px 2055 Sektor 8 Vault-Tec Die Gruppe Menschen drängte sich dicht in dem stickigen Raum, der von Kameras bewacht wurde. Eine dicke, beinahe schwarze, Glasscheibe an der Frontseite des rechteckigen Raums spiegelte ihre erschrockenen Gesichter wieder. Offensichtlich ahnten sie nicht worauf sie sich eingelassen hatten. Der Offizier hinter der Glasscheibe wusste, dass sie ihn nicht sehen konnte. Also genoss er einen Moment den Anblick von Unsicherheit, Angst und Panik in den Gesichtern dieser Probanden die bald schon an einem enorm wichtigen Projekt teilnehmen würden. Vault-Tec hatte schon lange vor diese Versuchsreihe zu starten und irgendwann musste es ja mal einer tun. Das es einen militärischen Hintergrund haben würde, war Vault-Tec nur recht und die Enklave sah der Sache mit Wohlwollen entgegen. Die Vault-Projekte liefen bereits an. Es waren Dutzende dieser unterirdischen Wohnbunker geplant, von deren Existenz in der Bevölkerung noch keiner etwas ahnte. Noch nicht, aber der Moment würde natürlich kommen, sobald grünes Licht gegeben werden würde. Allerdings benötigte die Firma noch einen Langzeittest, der die Planung der Vaults abschließen würde und der Bau könnte bald schon beginnen. Zehn Jahre plante man bereits an diesem Projekt und man hatte sogar seit dessen Gründung RobCo Industries mit im Boot. Die Sache war rund. Doch der Offizier, hinter der Beobachtungsschreibe, zweifelte, dass dieser armselige Haufen mittelmäßiger Wissenschaftler und Militärangehöriger die richtigen Personen waren, um sie an diesem Test teilnehmen zu lassen. Eine Handvoll gut ausgebildeter Militärs wäre das richtige Personal und nicht diese „Weicheier“. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und strich sich die schwarze Uniform gerade. Sein Aussehen war ihm wichtig. Disziplin war sein oberstes Gebot. So erhob er sich auch, als der General den Raum betrat und salutierte. „Rühren, Colonel!“ sagte der pausbäckige Mann, der wohl schon seit etlichen Jahren kein Schlachtfeld mehr aus der Nähe gesehen hatte. Der Mann wog sicher zwei Zentner und sein beleibter Körper wölbte sich bedrohlich über dem Gürtel seiner Uniform, die mit Orden und allerlei Schnickschnack gespickt war. Seine zusammengekniffenen Augen warfen einen abschätzigen Blick auf die Leute im Beobachtungsraum, bevor er sich die Liste ansah, die auf einem Klemmbrett auslag. „Hmmm….nullachtfünfzehn Militärs, ja. Ich kenne keinen der Namen auf dieser Liste. Sieht fast so aus, als wolle Vault-Tec ihr Süppchen selbst versalzen mit diesem Unrat.“ Er legte die Liste beiseite und sah den Colonel an. „Was meinen Sie, Colonel?!“ „Darf ich offen sein, Sir?“ erwiderte der Colonel langsam. „Ich bitte darum.“ Meinte der General finster. „Ich stimme Ihnen zu, dass diese Kandidaten keinen Erfolg bringen werden.“ „Erfolg, ….Erfolg! Gentlemen, ich bitte Sie, Vault-Tec hat diese Leute mit Bedacht ausgewählt. Jeder dieser Menschen ist der richtige Kandidat für das Projekt 7.“ Einer der Wissenschaftler von Vault-Tec, sein Name war Dr. Henry Welker, hatte sich hinter dem General in den Raum gestohlen. Leise und vorsichtig wie eine Schlange. Genauso glatt und hinterlistig war dieser Welker auch. Zumindest empfand der Colonel das so, während er beobachtete wie sich dieser zwischen die Leibwache des Generals schlängelte und einen Blick durch die Scheibe warf. „Mit Verlaub, Doktor…“ begann der General mit einem gestrengen Blick, der einen normalen Menschen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen konnte. Da war es sogar egal, dass der General sonst mehr wie ein aufgeblasener Wetterballon anmutete. „…diese Operation wird von uns geleitet und nicht von Ihnen und ihrem Team schlauer Köpfe. Natürlich wissen wir zu schätzen, dass sie sich so engagieren, aber das bleibt immer noch ein militärisches Projekt!“ „Ich würde Ihnen diesbezüglich mitnichten widersprechen, General. Aber…“ Welker verdunkelte die Scheibe, sodass niemand mehr sehen konnte was im Beobachtungsraum vor sich ging. „Die Regierung hat uns bei Vault-Tec übereinstimmend freie Hand gegeben. Es werden Menschen mit einem genetisch einwandfreien Pool in einen Bunker, den wir Vault nennen, gesperrt für die Dauer von exakt 10 Jahren. Während dieser Zeit stehen diese Menschen unter permanenter Beobachtung geschulten Personals und Kameras, die wir überall in dieser Anlage installiert haben. Einschließlich Computersysteme von RobCo Industries, die von einem internen und unabhängigen Stromnetz gespeist werden. Die neueste Techologie kommt dabei zu Einsatz. Zudem werden mehrere Wasserchips installiert, die anspringen sobald das Wasser der Anlage kontaminiert wird. Nun…zumindest werden wir das den Bewohner der Vault so sagen.“ Der Wissenschaftler hellte die Scheibe mittels eines Rades an der rechten Seite neben dem Fenster wieder auf und die Militärs konnten noch sehen wie man die kleine Gruppe Menschen aus dem Raum führte. „Soeben wurden mehr als 250.000 Menschen davon überzeugt, dass es einen raschen, aber fürchterlichen Atomschlag auf unser geliebtes Amerika gegeben hat. Und das wir, Vault-Tec, sie auserwählte in einem unterirdischen Bunker zu leben, bis die Gefahr gebannt wurde.“ Der Colonel lachte auf. „Das ist eine viertel Millionen Menschen! Sie wollen uns doch nicht ernsthaft erzählen, dass in dieser Anlage…“ Der Blick des Wissenschaftlers sagte alles. So verstummte der Colonel entsetzt eine Sekunde bevor er fortfuhr. „Woher zum Teufel haben sie die finanziellen Mittel für solch ein Mammutprojekt und wie konnten sie das geheim halten?“ Welker lächelte milde. „Warum sollte man Dinge die geheim sind anderen mitteilen? Dann werden sie nicht mehr lange geheim bleiben.“ „Woher sind all diese Menschen? Das muss doch jemanden auffallen?“ fragte jetzt einer der Leibwächter des Generals und sprach damit aus, was der General und der Colonel ebenfalls wissen wollten. „Zunächst….wie sie bereits anmerkten sind es nur mittelmäßige Militärangehörige und Wissenschaftler aus ihren und unseren Reihen. Dann ungeliebte Mitarbeiter unsere Sponsoren wie RobCo und Nuka Cola, und deren Familien. Damit passen sie durchaus in den gewünschten Genpool, der eben nur groß genug sein muss. Menschen die keiner kennt, die niemanden auffallen und am Ende Gewinner eines Preisausschreibens.“ „Wozu dieser Genpool Mist? Es gibt doch keinen Atomschlag!“ „Für den Fall, dass es einen gäbe, will die Regierung auf alles vorbereitet sein. Zudem wollen wir unsere eigenen kleinen Projekte weiter entwickeln und wollen erfahren, ob dies auch unter solchen Bedingungen möglich ist. Gentlemen…lassen sie sich einfach überraschen.“ Kapitel 1 16. April 2055 Sascha sagt, dass die Bomben gestern schon gefallen sind. Wir haben die Erschütterungen bemerkt, als man uns in die Anlage führte. Es waren so viele Menschen, dass man sie kaum zählen konnte. '' ''Es scheint schlimmer zu sein, als ich erst dachte. '' ''Meine arme Kleine, sie wird in eine schreckliche Welt hineingeboren und ich dachte noch bis vor ein paar Tagen, dass ich im Sommer mit dem Kinderwagen im Park spazieren gehen kann. Hier unten gibt es keinen Park. Hier gibt es nur Vegetationscentren. '' ''Oh wie vermisse ich die Sonne! Ich werde sie nie wieder sehen! Man hat uns eine kleine Wohnung in Sektion A gegeben. Angeblich eine der besseren Anlagen, weil Sascha Mitarbeiter von Vault-Tec ist und angeblich wichtige Aufgaben an dem Reaktor zu erledigen hat. '' ''Morgen sollen wir alle zum medizinischen Zentrum in der unteren Ebene. Man will uns einen Minicomputer überreichen mit dem man all seine Biowerte ablesen kann. Auf diese Art, so erklärt uns hier ein Flugblatt, das wir im Schlafzimmer fanden, soll es möglich sein schneller zur Hilfe zu eilen, wenn ein medizinischer Notfall vorläge. '' ''Na ob das so gut ist. '' ''Ich meine, mir sieht man meine medizinische Notlage schließlich an! Ich sehe aus als hätte ich mir einen Medizinball unter mein Kleid gesteckt. Zumindest hat Sascha das so gesagt. 22. April 2055 Vault-Tec gab uns heute zu verstehen, dass es einige Regeln in den Anlagen gäbe. Es wäre Pflicht eines jeden Einwohners den ausgegebenen PipBoy zu tragen. Dieses hässliche Ding! Ich habe es gleich abgelehnt. Der Arzt ließ mich zunächst gewähren, doch am Abend kam Sascha zu mir und meinte ich müsse den PipBoy tragen, sonst würde man uns aus der Anlage verbannen. '' ''Wo wollen die uns denn hinbringen? Ich meine, da ist doch nichts mehr? Und die Tore sind versiegelt. Hab selbst gesehen, wie die das Stahltor verriegelt haben. 04. Mai 2055 Ich habe mich gefügt und mir dieses Ding anlegen lassen. Jetzt bin ich ganz froh drüber, da es nachts einen Alarm an das Ärzteteam schickte. Meine Kleine hatte es recht eilig geboren zu werden. Die sagen, dass sie das erste Baby ist, dass in der Vault geboren wurde. Sozusagen die neue Bewohnerin dieser Welt. Ich weiß nicht, ob mich das wirklich glücklich macht. Hatte mir das alles besser und vor allem sonniger vorgestellt. Und nun kann ich meine Mutter nicht mehr sehen und auch nicht meine Schwester. Die sind nämlich an der Oberfläche geblieben. '' ''Heute kam der Aufseher, Henry Welker, zu mir und hat mir zur Geburt unserer Tochter gratuliert. Er hatte einen Blumenstraß dabei. Ich frage mich, woher er diesen hatte. Hier gibt es doch keine Blumen. Oder forschen die da unten auch an solchen Dingen??? Würde mich schon mal interessieren. Naja…egal jetzt. Ich brauch eine Mütze voll Schlaf. Das Baby hat die ganze Nacht geschrien. 20.April 2065 Ihr zehnter Geburtstag bedeutet ihr nur halb so viel nach allem was geschehen war, doch sie ließ sich ohne Murren zum Aufseher bringen, der ihr feierlich den Pipboy überreichte, den sie nun tragen musste. Etwas, das eine Ehre war, wie man ihr sagte. Doch ihre Freude und ihr stolz zu den großen Leuten der Vault zu gehören hielt sich in Grenzen. Noch war es die Trauer die ihr Gemüt umschattete, seit dem Unfall im Reaktor. Noch immer konnte sie nicht begreifen, dass ihre Eltern nicht mehr lebten. Einerlei was die Erwachsenen auch sagten, es würde niemals vorbeigehen, der Schmerz. Während Aufseher Welker weiterschwätzte betrachtete Lilia den PipBoy, dessen Licht in ihren Augen brannte, als sei es die leibhaftige Sonne. Doch so wie die meisten Kinder der Vault wusste Lilia nichts von diesem oder anderen Gestirnen. Zumindest nichts was mit der Realität vergleichbar wäre, da sie die Sonne niemals würde sehen können. Alle sagten der Krieg hätte die Welt außerhalb der Vault vernichtet und dort draußen gäbe es nichts mehr. Nichts außer dem Tod. „Junge Lady, es wird Zeit zurück ins Quartier zu gehen.“ Unterbrach Sicherheitschef Masser ihre Gedanken. Sie blickte verwirrt umher. „Nun, allem Anschein nach, war Miss Vail nicht ganz im Hier und Jetzt.“ Sagte der Aufseher mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck. „Chief bringen sie die Lady doch in ihr Quartier und erläutern sie ihr, was ich gerade versucht habe zu erklären.“ Masser nickte und schob Lilia aus dem Raum des Aufsehers. Lilia hasste diesen Mann. Er war so kalt und unnahbar. Als ihre Eltern starben ließ er ihr lediglich eine Mail zukommen, die sie von dem Tod der einzigen Menschen unterrichtete, die sie auf dieser Welt noch hatte. Schlagartig wurde Lilia klar, dass sie sich nicht mehr auf ihrem Alter ausruhen konnte. Niemand würde sie in die Arme nehmen und beschützen. Sie war allein. Auch wenn Ted Masser und seine Frau sie in ihrer Familie aufgenommen hatten, da Lilia mit deren Tochter Susan befreundet war, würde das an der Situation selbst nichts ändern. „Wovon sprach der Aufseher?“ fragte sie deshalb, als Masser mit ihr den Korridor zum Aufzug herunter schritt. Masser seufzte. „Lilia wo bist du nur immer mit deinen Gedanken?“ Er strich über ihren Kopf und schob sie in den Lift. Als die Türen sich schlossen und ihnen klar war, dass niemand sonst den Aufzug nutzen würde, wandte Masser sich an seine Ziehtochter. Er kannte das Mädchen kaum, obwohl sie schon eine Weile bei ihm und seiner Familie lebte. Lilia Vail schien entrückt von dieser Welt. Obwohl die Tests besagten, dass sie physisch und erstaunlicherweise auch psychisch sich bester Gesundheit erfreute, dachte er manchmal, dass sie nicht wie andere Menschen war. Nicht wie andere zehnjähre Kinder, zumindest. Sie war ernster. Sprach erwachsener und hatte ein seltsames Verständnis für die Welt. Sie zog logische Zusammenhänge und interessierte sich für alles, was man nicht mit dem bloßen Auge sehen konnte. Susan war da ganz anders. Sie interessierte sich mehr für Grognak den Barbar und Jimmy Ross, dem pubertären Sohn ihrer Nachbarn. Und obwohl Susan vier Jahre älter als Lilia war, hatte sie nicht annähernd so gute Ergebnisse in ihren Leistungstests. Das war dann wohl auch der Grund, weshalb Aufseher Welker sie auserkoren hatte sie in dieses spezielle wissenschaftliche Projekt aufzunehmen. Eine große Ehre für so eine junge Person. Nur schien sich Lilia nicht im Geringsten bewusst zu sein, welch Aufsehen sie mit ihrer Art erregte. Er führte sie zurück in das schlichte kleine Apartment, das er und seine Familie zusammen teilten. Für Lilia gab es allerdings nur ein kleines Notbett, das sie nun bald nicht mehr in Beschlag nehmen würde. „Hör zu…“ begann Ted Masser langsam und drückte das Mädchen auf einen der Stühle am Esstisch. Seine Frau und seine Tochter waren nicht da und so lange sie es nicht waren, musste er diese Chance nutzen mit Lilia allein zu sprechen, die ihn mit ihren großen blauen Augen anstarrte, als sei er der Weihnachtsmann. „Dr. Welker hat dir versucht mitzuteilen, dass du nun deine Pflichten in unserer Gemeinschaft übernehmen musst. Vor Allem jetzt, wo du deinen PipBoy bekommen hast. Und er bietet dir an, Teil seines wissenschaftlichen Teams zu werden, da er bereits auf deine Auswertungstests aufmerksam wurde.“ „Kommen Sie zum Punkt, Mister Masser. Worauf läuft das nun hinaus?“ fragte die Zehnjährige mit der Kinderstimme, aber so als sei sie drei Mal so alt. Das verursachte bei ihm immer Gänsehaut. Er schüttelte sich innerlich und räusperte sich. „Nun, Lilia, ab sofort wohnst du im Wissenschaftssektor, bei Dr. Welker. „Wieso zur Hölle sollte ich das wollen?“ fragte Lilia mit einem verbitterten Gesichtsausdruck. „Kind! Bitte! Mäßige dich in deinem Ton…“ flehte Masser und packte ihre Schultern, um sie ein wenig zu schütteln. „Ich schwöre dir, das nimmt ein böses Ende, wenn du nicht endlich damit aufhörst dich gegen die Obrigkeit aufzulehnen. Deine Eltern waren schon so unbelehrbar. Angefangen mit deiner Mutter und ihrem Tick ihren PipBoy zu manipulieren. Ich rate dir, stell dich nicht blöder an, als du bist und du wirst ganz schnell Karriere machen!“ Lilia reagierte nicht auf seinen emotionalen Ausbruch. Sie starrte ihn weiterhin nur an. Wie ein Standbild. Das machte ihn noch wütende. Und obwohl er sich schüttelte vor Zorn, würde er es nie wagen seine Hand gegen ein Kind zu erheben. Einerlei wie erwachsen sie ihm auch vorkam. Lilia war nur ein Kind und das betete er sich in Gedanken auch vor, während er aufstand und sich mit der Hand durch sein dichtes schwarzes Haar fuhr. „Egal was du willst, du packst jetzt deine Sachen. Ich werde dich nachher zu den unteren Ebenen bringen. Die erwarten dich bereits.“ Lilia nickte und stand auf. Wortlos ging sie zu dem kleinen Sofa auf dem sie schlief, seitdem das mit ihren Eltern passiert war, und packte ihren Kram, das war wirklich nicht viel, in eine kleine Tasche. Eine Stunde später wurde sie von Doktor Welker im Labor empfangen und ihr wurde ein Vault-Laborkittel überreicht. Jetzt würde sie wohl zu den „schlauen“ Leuten der Vault gehören. Lilias Begeisterung hielt sich in Grenzen. Fortsetzung folgt...falls gewünscht!!!! Kategorie: Kategorie: Kategorie: Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:Fanfiction Kategorie:Geschichte